


i wanna see your animal side

by MistyFerriswheel (caluminpanties)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caluminpanties/pseuds/MistyFerriswheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"fuck," his lips brush against your ear, "you look so hot in my shirt," he bites your ear lobe as he starts to slide his hands up the front of your shirt,  palms hot against your stomach as he grinds his hips against you. he lets go of your ear, soothing over the bite marks with his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna see your animal side

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off this post 
> 
> title from Death Valley by Fall Out Boy

you’re pouring a drink when a warm body lines up against yours, hands coming down to rest on your hipbones. you’re trapped between the counter and his chest.

"fuck," his lips brush against your ear, "you look so hot in my shirt," he bites your ear lobe as he starts to slide his hands up the front of your shirt,  palms hot against your stomach as he grinds his hips against you. he lets go of your ear, soothing over the bite marks with his tongue.

"i’ve been watching you all night and i can’t take it anymore. i  _need_ you.” he punctuates it with another roll of his hips and you can feel his hard on through his skinny jeans. he flips you around and crushes his lips against yours,  teeth clashing. it’s all tongue and rough and frantic with an edge of desperation. luke bends down and lifts you by your thighs onto the counter. you automatically wrap your legs around his waist and your hands go around his neck. you throw your head back as he starts to trail his lips down you jaw, latching onto the skin below your ear and sucks,  _hard._  
  
a strangles moan leaves your mouth. you grab his shoulders and dig your heels into his ass to pull him closer. he thumbs the edge of your shorts as he finishes your love bite and continues down your neck, stopping at your collarbones and nipping at the skin stretched across them. you gasp, grab him by the hair, and bring him back up to your mouth. you grind your hips against his and he keens in the back of his throat. the cool metal of his lip rings catches on your lip when you pull back and rest your forehead against his throat

"what about the boys?" you breathe into his neck.

"don’t care" his voice is low and throaty. luke pulls you down from the counter and grabs you by the wrist, leading you up the stairs and into the second door on the right. luke slams you against it once it’s locked and gets a fist full of your left cheek, pulling you up onto your toes to lock mouths again. luke grabs your other cheek and hoists you up around his waist and lays you down on the bed, sheets cool against your bare thighs. luke stands back up and reaches behind his head to pull on his shirt, abs flexing as he pulls it off. you trail you eyes down the light dusting of hair that disappears into his waist band.   
  
"see something you like?" you flick your eyes back up to luke’s face. he’s smirking and  _fuck that’s so hot._  
  
"maybe," you bite your lip, giving him a coy grin as you reach for his belt. you unbuckle it and palm over his crotch. he closes his eyes and groans low in his throat. luke knocks your hands away and quickly sheds his pants. he strokes his hands up your thighs to your shorts.   
  
"these need to go" luke toys with the hem before pulling them down your legs and dropping them to the floor. he gets on his knees and pulls you to the edge of the bed by the back of your knees. he settles between you legs and breathes over your wet panties, making you gasp.  
  
"please," you whimper. luke grins and rubs his thumb over your clit, bringing his face down and mouthing at you through your underwear, soaking them, "don’t tease." you choke out.  
  
he grasps the lace around the elastic band and tugs them down, huffing in annoyance when they snag on your right ankle. luke smooths his hands back up your legs and under your thighs, tilting your hips up and licking a stripe up your center, lip ring dragging. you let out a little sigh and thread your hands in his hair. he slides one hand from under your thighs and holds you open with his thumb and index while his lips close around your clit. he lightly flicks his tongue and your hips jerk up into his mouth. luke leans back and rest his cheek on your inner thigh, light stubble tickling the sensitive skin.  
  
"don’t move, honey." he locks eyes with you, rucking your shirt up.  luke dives back in and latches onto you clit, sucking long and hard.  you groan and tug on his hair. it sounds so obscene, a filthy slurp. you look down and he looks just looks so dirty with his face between you thighs. he grinds his lips down and you pull his hair again. he makes a little groan in his throat and you ease up and pat it down in apology. he strokes two fingers down and rubs, not quite pushing in but just  _right_  there. you roll your hips up into them and he stops again.  
  
"i said,  _don’t_  move.” luke growls. he grabs your hip and hold them down hard enough to leave a mark. he roughly thrusts two fingers in and thumbs over your clit. “are you gonna be a good girl and do what i say?” luke crooks his finger and finds your g-spot. your stomach ripples as you try to keep your hips down. he raises his eye brows and you jerk your head in a nod  
  
"say it." luke jabs his fingers particularly hard. you throw your head back, whining in frustration.  
  
"i’ll be good,  _just_   _please_.” you sound breathless, your last words getting lost in a high moan.  
  
"that’s what i thought." he smirks and licks around his fingers. he gives your g-spot one more hard rub and pulls them out and fucks back in with his tongue. he holds onto your hip with his hand, fingers smearing onto your skin. it feels so hot and dirty. you’re getting closer and your legs are starting to tremble with the effort to stay still, chest heaving, blush spreading down your neck. a strangled gasp gets caught in your throat and your back arches slightly. he pulls off and flexes his jaw. luke raises his eyebrows.  
  
"sorry" you almost sob. he shifts closer and licks up your cunt, tongue flat. his mouth is greedy and he sucks on your clit again, jabbing his fingers back in with the rhythm of his mouth. you’re almost there and your moans are getting higher and more frequent. he doubles his efforts and you almost cry with how much you’re putting into staying still. you put all your frustration into pulling his hair and it has to hurt, but he doesn’t even stutter. your eyes start to water and you let out a muffled scream. luke scrapes his teeth against your clit and  _oh god._ your orgasm hits you hard and you throw your head back onto the mattress and arch your back, digging you heels into his back in an effort to bring him in closer. he rubs you through it and sets back once you relax.  
  
 you pull luke onto the bed as you try to catch your breath. his mouth is shiny and you rub your thumb over his bottom lip. you lean up to connect your mouth with his, tasting  yourself in his mouth and it’s hot and nasty. he groans into your mouth and you reach down and palm him through the thin material of his underwear. you shift back towards the top of the bed and pull your shirt and bra off, while luke throws his boxers in the floor. he crawls on top of you and lowers his hips onto yours, thigh between your legs, cock in the crease of your hips. he lets out a little moan against your neck, sweet and soft. your hands go around your back, pulling him down in encouragement. 

"come on, baby." you mumble, voice fond. he’s leaving your skin slick where he’s leaking, cock slipping when he grinds. he looks up and catches your mouth in a soft kiss. luke starts to build up a rhythm, fucking his hips down into yours, letting out little gasps and moans into your kiss, tongue stroking yours. your nails run down his back and a shiver runs through him. luke’s starting to lose focus on your kiss, mouth going lax. it’s not really even a kiss anymore, just breathing into you mouth. his hips stutter and he bites your lip as he comes, coating your stomach. he smooths the dents his teeth left in your lips with his tongue almost apologetic and grinds once or twice more before collapsing on you. a grimace crosses your face as you squelch together.  
  
luke kisses the underside of your chin before burying his face in your neck, breath warm on your skin. after his heart stop racing, he rolls off and uses the sheet to wipe you clean. luke kicks it down towards the bottom of the bed and pulls you to his chest, hand smoothing down your spine, tangling your legs together. he tastes salty when you press your lips to the base of his throat.

"we should probably go back downstairs." he sighs, tangling his hand in you hair.  
  
"no, wanna stay right here,"  and you do just that.

 


End file.
